À jamais honni
by Alexiel von Christem
Summary: OS - Snape cherche une proie, Sirius trouve la sienne... :: Slash SSxSB ::


**À jamais honni (honey ?)****  
****Quand la haine engendre le désir…**

Tapotant discrètement du bout des doigts sur le bar, au rythme de la musique envoûtante qui résonnait dans la salle, le sombre professeur des potions de Hogwarts regardait avec envie la foule masculine qui se mouvait sous ses yeux, sous les lumières saccadées de la discothèque.

Il porta son verre déjà à moitié vide à ses lèvres, ses yeux ébène cherchant un hypothétique amant d'un soir, les quelques personnes l'ayant abordé s'étant malheureusement avérées trop jeunes, trop insolentes ou simplement trop indignes d'un quelconque intérêt de sa part. Il avait cependant la conviction qu'il ne rentrerait pas seul ce soir. Il n'était jamais reparti d'ici sans compagnie, et il y avait longtemps qu'il n'était pas venu, ayant consacré ces derniers mois à participer pour l'Ordre du Phénix à la chute du Seigneur des Ténèbres - mission plus qu'éprouvante pour un espion tel que lui, mais désormais terminée pour le plus grand bonheur de la plupart des sorciers, grâce à un certain _Harry Potter_.

Non, vraiment, il était plus que jamais décidé à annihiler l'abstinence de ces dernières nuits, et il savait par expérience que l'un de ces hommes finirait forcément par être attiré par ce charme ténébreux qu'il s'appliquait si bien à entretenir.

Il reposa son verre et avisa un jeune homme qui le regardait avec intérêt, et ne manquerait sûrement pas de l'accoster s'il jugeait sa réaction avenante. D'un rapide coup d'œil, Severus l'estima plutôt attrayant et soutint son regard interrogateur, invitation silencieuse que son vis-à-vis eût tôt fait d'interpréter. Il se dirigeait d'un pas décidé en direction du bar lorsqu'un « _**Servilius**_** !** » sonore le cloua sur place. Il se fondit finalement dans la masse des danseurs, quittant le champ de vision d'un Snape furieux par un tel coup du sort.

« **Black…** »

Affichant une expression des plus haineuses, ses lèvres retroussées en un rictus méprisant à l'énonciation de ce nom honni, il se retourna d'un mouvement hautain avec une lenteur toute calculée vers l'impudent qui venait de faire fuir sa proie.

« **C'est pas vrai… Merlin, je rêve ! Que fait Severus Snape assis au bar **_**moldu**_** d'une boîte de nuit **_**gay**_**, un verre d'alcool à moitié **_**plein**_** à la main ?!  
****- Tu ferais bien d'abandonner ce ton ironique immédiatement, Black, ou tu risques de le regretter amèrement !  
****- Ce cocktail moldu doit paraître bien fade à un professeur de potions si avisé que toi…  
****- Black, je t'aurais prévenu !  
****- Et par Merlin ! Bien habillé, les cheveux propres et soignés… Oh, mais… Imposteur ! Qu'avez-vous fait de l'**_**authentique**_** Servilius ?!! **»

Incapable de se contrôler davantage, le professeur leva son poing en direction de son ennemi d'enfance, hilare, qui réussit de justesse à esquiver le coup en se penchant de côté, et lui fit grâce d'un de ses regards glacial à faire geler un torrent de lave incandescente dont lui seul avait le secret.

« **Abruti ! Ne t'imagine pas que je mêle vie privée et professionnelle sans distinction ! Ce n'est pas parce que je m'efforce de paraître le plus repoussant possible en période scolaire qu'il en est ainsi pour le reste du temps ! Sache que j'ai depuis longtemps délaissé cette allure négligée que j'ai eue dans ma jeunesse, même si elle me sert toujours à tenir les élèves et la plupart des professeurs à distance !** »

Stupéfait par la révélation fortuite de son ancien camarade, Sirius ne pût qu'éclater d'un rire franc, ressemblant à s'y méprendre à l'aboiement allègre d'un jeune chien ravi. Il commanda un verre et entraîna Snape vers une table à l'écart - entourés par tant de moldus, il valait mieux être prudent.

« **Oula, il faut que je m'asseye, ça fait un peu beaucoup à apprendre d'un seul coup !** »

Il se laissa tomber sur une banquette, riant toujours, sans prêter attention au Severus exaspéré qui s'assit avec réticence sur le siège opposé, laissant échapper quelques soupirs agacés. Ses yeux semblaient encore plus féroces que d'habitude, son expression glaciale et les fines rides entre ses sourcils indiquaient clairement qu'il était furieux. Toute personne sensée l'aurait fui sans plus attendre, mais Sirius le connaissait trop bien pour être encore impressionné par ses humeurs ravageuses.

Se remettant peu à peu de ses émotions, l'animagus reprit, sur le ton de la conversation :

« **Notre cher petit Sevy, **_**soigné**_**, dans une **_**boîte de nuit**_**, et un verre d'**_**alcool**_** à la main… Je te pensais plutôt fidèle au thé à la menthe. Enfin, heureusement quand même que tu étais au bar et non sur la piste de danse, sinon je crois bien que j'aurais eu un arrêt cardiaque ! ... Mais, au fait, tu es un habitué de ce genre d'endroit ??  
****- Si je te répondais oui, aurais-tu l'amabilité de l'avoir pour de bon, cette crise cardiaque, que je puisse enfin continuer ce pour quoi je suis ici ?!  
****- Nan.. Pas croyable ! C'est du bluff, c'est ça ? … Hé, attends, ce pour quoi tu es ici… Tu veux dire… **_**danser, draguer, t'amuser**_** ?!  
****- Et boire accessoirement, oui. Quelle présence d'esprit, vraiment ! Tu te surpasses, ce soir, Black ! je te pensais loin de posséder une telle intelligence…  
****- …  
****- Ayant reçu une éducation plutôt stricte sur la politesse, j'imagine que je ne peux que me retirer avec la formule d'usage : **_**J'ai été ravi de partager ce verre avec toi**_**, mais je m'abstiendrais néanmoins du **_**au plaisir **_**qui clôt habituellement une telle entrevue ; étant données les circonstances, ce serait certes trop ambigu. Donc, **_**Bonsoir**_**, Black ! **»

Sur ces adieux sarcastiques, Snape se leva et s'éloigna de sa démarche élégante et assurée.  
Les yeux ébahis par son allure étonnamment sexy et ses paroles, Sirius réagit juste à temps pour poser cette question qui lui brûlait les lèvres, avant que son vis-à-vis rejoigne la foule des danseurs.

« **Sevy, serais-tu **_**gay**_** ?..  
****- Quand je parlais de présence d'esprit… Vraiment Black, au risque de me répéter, jamais je ne me serais douté que tu étais doté d'une pareille perspicacité !  
****- … **»

… Snape était gay…

Merlin, le redouté professeur Snape était _gay_ ! Troublé, Sirius s'enfonça un peu plus dans la banquette et finit d'une traite son verre de vodka-citron. Si James était encore là… Quand Remus apprendrait ça, il n'en reviendrait pas !

Hilare, Patmol essayait de se représenter la tête de son ami à l'entente d'une annonce pareille.

Quoique… Réflexion faite, il ne serait peut-être pas si surpris que ça… Lunard avait toujours été très apte à sentir la véritable personnalité des gens, exception faite de Queudver, que personne n'avait vu venir.

Il laissa son regard errer sur la piste de danse, et repéra Severus en grande conversation avec un groupe de cinq hommes, dont deux s'affrontaient du regard , tout en lui lançant parfois quelques coups d'œil de convoitise à la dérobée.

De là-bas, le fier Slytherin ne pouvait certainement pas le voir, aussi Sirius en profita-t-il pour le détailler avec une curiosité admirative.

Sa chemise moulante ouverte au col, noire aux discrets reflets vert et argent, laissait facilement deviner un torse musclé à souhait, contre toute attente. Son pantalon sombre évasé aux chevilles le mettait merveilleusement bien en valeur ; vraiment dommage que les robes soient obligatoires à Hogwarts… Ses cheveux d'un noir de jais encadraient son visage avec grâce, impeccables, et soulignaient la profondeur de ses yeux d'un noir aussi pénétrant qu'impénétrable. Son teint cireux se révélait en fait être d'un blanc tendre et délicat, se mariant subtilement avec la couleur des ténèbres qu'arborait sa chevelure. Ses doigts longs et fins tenant son verre étaient ornés de bagues, une au pouce et au majeur droits, une autre à l'index gauche, toutes en argent agrémentées d'une pierre d'onyx brillant d'un éclat perpétuel. Tout ce noir accentuait son élégance naturelle et lui conférait en outre un charme quelque peu mystérieux.

Sirius se surprit à sourire. Si un jour on lui avait dit qu'il materait discrètement son ennemi de toujours…

Un des compagnons de Severus s'était sensiblement rapproché de lui, sous le regard jaloux de l'autre, et était à présent collé à lui, ses yeux cherchant les siens, qui demeuraient ostensiblement fixés sur les danseurs. Bien qu'il n'eût pas l'air dérangé par ses avances, il ne semblait pas non plus souhaiter l'encourager à les poursuivre.

Sirius poussa un grognement sourd. Il était venu ici dans l'espoir de trouver un homme à son goût pour la soirée, et il s'avérait que la créature la plus attirante qu'il ait jamais rencontrée soit une très ancienne connaissance ; pas question donc de laisser passer cette opportunité.

Il se leva et rejoignit le petit groupe au moment où son désormais rival avait réussi à capter le regard de Snape et s'avançait pour l'embrasser, sous le regard indécis de celui-ci. Sans hésiter une seconde face à l'urgence de la situation, Sirius entoura fermement le torse du professeur et le recula juste assez pour éviter la collision avec l'homme qui se rapprochait dangereusement.

« **Chéri, on y va ? Je commence à en avoir vraiment marre de ce monde, j'ai envie d'être un peu seul avec toi… Allez viens, on rentre ! **»

Pendant une fraction de seconde, il lui sembla que l'interpellé écarquillait les yeux de surprise, mais avant qu'il n'ait pu y prêter plus d'attention, il avait déjà retrouvé son implacable maîtrise de soi habituelle. Curieux malgré tout de voir à quel jeu se prêtait son ennemi d'enfance, ce dernier se laissa entraîner vers la sortie, avec cependant quelques bougonnements mécontents, pour la forme.

Rapidement, la musique s'estompa, et l'air étouffant de la discothèque fit place à l'air rafraichissant de cette soirée estivale. D'un coup libéré de l'ambiance enivrante qui régnait à l'intérieur, Sirius s'arrêta d'un coup, hésitant brusquement.

Merlin ! Il avait réellement envisagé durant les quelques minutes précédentes de passer la nuit avec… Snape ?! Ledit Severus poussa un soupir agacé.

« **Bien. J'imagine que tu es satisfait, Black ? Tu as ruiné ma soirée, merci. Remarque, je n'en attendais pas moins de ta part. Alors maintenant que tu as eu ce que tu voulais, nous n'avons plus rien à faire ensemble ; Adieu. **»

Impuissant, Sirius le regarda s'éloigner, avant de décider de le suivre à travers la ville endormie. Après tout, il n'avait rien à perdre, tout à y gagner, et le ton peu avenant de son compagnon ne le dérangeait plus le moins du monde.

D'un regard appréciatif, il observa la silhouette élégante qui marchait avec une grâce presque impériale devant lui.

_Ces gestes souples et précis…_

Les deux hommes avançaient silencieusement dans la nuit, longeant une avenue où seuls les rares automobilistes moldus venaient troubler la tranquillité nocturne.

_Ces courbes parfaitement dessinées à la lueur hésitante de quelques vieux lampadaires…_

« **Black, tu comptes me suivre encore longtemps ?! **»

La remarque fusa, tranchant le calme alentour, sans que son émetteur ne daigne néanmoins se retourner ; il ne s'attendait pas à la moindre réponse, de toute façon.

_Ce ton dédaigneux qui lui seyait si bien…_

Leurs pas résonnaient étrangement dans cette allée déserte.

_Cette allure fière et arrogante, dont il savait si bien se servir pour terroriser ses élèves…_

Un vieil homme penché à son balcon, cigare à la bouche, lâcha une bouffée de fumée, les yeux fixés sur ce couple étrange qui traversait la ville d'un pas décidé, amusé par l'incongruité de leur présence en un tel lieu et à une heure aussi tardive.

_Ces cheveux d'aspect soyeux se balançant au rythme de ses pas, frôlant son visage selon ses mouvements…_

Un chat téméraire se faufila entre eux, lui faisant perdre le fil de ses pensées ; il trébucha sur la boule de poils et se retrouva soudainement sur le sol, mains et genoux plaqués contre l'asphalte -réflexe d'amortissement. Rageur, il se transforma instantanément pour courser l'insolent, qui disparut agilement derrière un grillage trop étroit pour son poursuivant. Résigné face à sa défaite, l'animagus revint à son poste, reprenant sa forme humaine, et par là-même le cours de son observation.

_Cette main glissée dans sa poche, probablement fermée sur sa baguette, par simple précaution…_

Il s'éclaircit discrètement la gorge, avant de se résoudre à poser la question qui le tenaillait depuis un petit moment déjà :

« **Euh… Hum. Tu rentres à pieds ? **»

Sans interrompre sa marche, Severus lui répondit d'un ton exaspéré, néanmoins teinté d'une ironie hautaine.

« **À vrai dire, je cherche simplement un endroit sûr à l'abri de tout regard moldu pour transplaner. Car oui, effectivement, je me préoccupe de ce genre de détails, mais visiblement, en tout Gryffondor idiot que tu es toujours, tu juges ces attentions sécurisantes indignes de ta misérable personne… **»

Réalisant son erreur, Sirius se retourna et nota qu'effectivement, le vieil homme au balcon semblait passablement abasourdi. Il repoussa pourtant bien vite son inquiétude d'un haussement d'épaules : au pire, ce-dernier raconterait à sa femme qu'il avait vu un homme se métamorphoser en chien en plein milieu de la nuit… aucun risque qu'il fût pris au sérieux.

Ses yeux se focalisèrent de nouveau sur le dos légèrement cambré qui le précédait. Cette nuque dissimulée sous sa chevelure ébène éveilla soudain une brusque envie de la découvrir de ses lèvres…

La nuit se faisait plus sombre autour d'eux, comme ils atteignaient la limite de l'agglomération.

_Ces hanches minces qu'il s'imaginait déjà serrer contre son corps presque affamé…_

« **Enfin ! L'endroit me semble idéal. Donc, pour la troisième et dernière fois : adieu, Black !** »

Perdu dans les brumes de ses fantasmes, Sirius n'avait plus d'yeux que pour sa main droite, fermée sur sa baguette, pendant nonchalamment le long de sa cuisse ; cette main à la peau si claire et tendre, qui allait vraiment disparaître cette fois, à la suite de ce corps divin qui tournoyait déjà sur lui-même…

_Ces doigts si fins et agiles qui sauraient sans aucun doute le guider à un plaisir fulgurant…_

Le faible gémissement qui lui échappa alors, parfaitement audible dans le silence environnant, retint le maître des potions. Encore.

Alors que sa main glissait instinctivement entre ses jambes, son regard rencontra les yeux encore inquisiteurs quelques secondes auparavant, mais qui s'assombrissaient à présent d'un semblant de désir.

Une main ferme et autoritaire se referma finalement sur sa nuque, et ils quittèrent soudain ensemble ce lieu désert pour atterrir dans une pièce, toute aussi sombre.

« **Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive, Black ?Tu sembles être dans un état… second…** »

À peine plus haute qu'un murmure, sa voix au timbre sarcastique n'en était cependant pas moins intelligible. L'interpellé déglutit difficilement. Quel idiot il était, vraiment !

« **Je… Euh… On est où, là ? **»

Même à travers l'obscurité tenace, il sentait son regard perçant guetter le moindre de ses gestes.  
De plus en plus mal à l'aise, il tenta d'entamer la conversation. Tout plutôt que ce silence oppressant.

« **Hum, Servilius… **»

Argh, la boulette ! Décidément, il accumulait les conneries, ce soir. Lamentable.

Comme pour confirmer ses pensées, une vive claque s'abattit sur sa joue ; une poigne de fer s'empara sans ménagement de ses longs cheveux pour tirer violemment sa tête en arrière, tandis que la voix menaçante de son adversaire sifflait près de son oreille.

« **Encore une seule tentative de provocation de ce genre, Black, et je te fais regretter d'être né ! **»

Hésitant entre panique et désir au vu de cette situation particulière - seuls dans une pièce obscure à souhait, leurs corps sensiblement rapprochés - les deux se mêlèrent finalement en un nouveau gémissement incontrôlé en provenance de l'animagus.

« **Severus… Pardon. Embrasse-moi… **»

Sa colère laissant place au désir ravageur qui l'avait déjà envahi plus tôt, le professeur glissa son pouce sur son menton pour écarter légèrement ses lèvres, y scellant les siennes dans un râle extatique.

Leurs langues se livrèrent un combat acharné, presque sauvage, ses dents se refermant parfois sur ses lèvres, les maltraitant avec application. Sans rompre leur baiser avide, il le poussa à reculer jusqu'au mur le plus proche, ses mains serrant sa gorge avec un semblant de tendresse, tandis que les siennes se plaquaient contre le mur derrière lui. Se séparant brièvement le temps de reprendre leur souffle, Severus en profita pour lui arracher avec impatience ses vêtements, se dévêtant lui-même de son pantalon, laissant son parfait ennemi lui ouvrir avec hargne sa chemise, sans pour autant lui permettre de la lui retirer.

Comme il mordillait frénétiquement sa clavicule, le creux de son cou et ses tétons durcis de désir, ses mains caressèrent fermement ses cuisses avant de se glisser entre ses jambes, attisant avec malice le feu qui dévorait déjà son bas-ventre.

Tremblant sous ces caresses salaces, Sirius ne pouvait que s'accrocher désespérément aux épaules de son partenaire, ses ongles enfoncés dans sa peau à travers le tissus fin de sa chemise, tentant de garder un tant soit peu d'équilibre.

Alors qu'il était prêt à éjaculer dans les doigts divinement doués de sa Némésis, il se sentit soudain glisser à terre, tandis que Snape relâchait son étreinte pour se reculer, le privant ainsi de son seul point d'appui. Ravalant un gémissement de frustration, il se soumit aux mains de son amant qui le relevèrent à genoux, guidant sa tête vers sa virilité gorgée de désir à assouvir. Sa bouche l'entoura vivement en une fellation docile et enivrante, se stoppant juste à temps pour lui éviter l'extase.

Gagné à son tour par la frustration, Severus le renversa sur les dalles froides et dures de la salle, pour immiscer ses doigts humides de salive en lui, préparation sommaire à la prochaine étreinte de leurs ébats.

Enfin, le jugeant suffisamment prêt à le recevoir, il le releva, le plaqua de nouveau dos au mur avec autorité, tout en retenant une de ses jambes contre sa hanche pour se coller un peu plus à son corps moite de sueur. Il l'embrassa avec hargne, mordant à peine sa langue, avant de le pénétrer avec fièvre.

Leurs deux corps transis se murent en un rythme endiablé, se crispant de plaisir lorsque sa fierté heurta sa prostate.

Quelques claquements de bassin et nombre de gémissements étouffés plus tard, Sirius se libéra entre leurs bas-ventres serrés, rapidement rejoint par Severus au septième ciel.

À peine le sentit-il se retirer qu'il s'effondra au sol, épuisé par tant de passion.

Reprenant son souffle, il se rhabilla sous le regard intransigeant de son meilleur ennemi, après s'être rapidement nettoyé d'un coup de baguette.

Il n'eût même pas le temps d'ouvrir la bouche pour dire quelque chose que Severus le jetait déjà dehors.

Le claquement sec de la porte qui se refermait sur lui et l'air frais de l'extérieur le sortirent complètement de son état exalté, mais il préféra tout de même s'assoir un instant sur les marches du perron pour clarifier ses idées.

Décidément, quelle soirée…

Estimant finalement qu'il n'avait plus rien à faire là, il se releva et s'éloigna pour transplaner. Direction Square Grimmaurd.

Ses yeux pétillèrent d'un éclat malicieux alors qu'il tournoyait sur lui-même, un sourire ravi étirant ses lèvres encore rougies : il avait hâte de voir la réaction de Snape à la rentrée, lorsque Dumbledore annoncerait l'arrivée d'un certain Sirius Black au poste de professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal…

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - ~x~ - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_Thanks for reading !_

_En espérant que ce One SHot vous ait plu..._


End file.
